


Gone Rogue

by Lolonyo



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Animal Attack, Death, Eventual Romance, M/M, Murder, Murderers, Near Death, Ninja, Possible Character Death, Pre-War, Runaway, Shinobi, Teen Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolonyo/pseuds/Lolonyo
Summary: Never receiving much attention from his dad Naruto, Boruto resorted to being a troublemaker just to get attention he seeks.He does everything but nothing seems to work, his parents especially Naruto have had enough with his antics after his latest scheme of using a scientific ninjutsu tool at the chunin exam when it was specifically said things like that were forbidden.Tired of everything and realizing that he'll never be good enough for him to get his dad's attention Boruto does the unthinkable.He renounce his loyalty to the village and becoming a rogue ninja.Shikadai x Inojin x Mitsuki x Boruto
Relationships: Metal Lee/Uchiha Sarada, Mitsuki/Nara Shikadai, Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Nara Shikadai/Uzumaki Boruto, Nara Shikadai/Yamanaka Inojin, Uzumaki Boruto/Yamanaka Inojin
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

"What were you think? I specifically said not to use those tools during the exam and you chose to go against that" naruto yelled at Boruto 

"Yeah I did, too bad. I didn't listen to the almighty hokage" Boruto yelled back 

"What do you think the villagers will think? You're the son of the hokage you should be leading by example" Naruto yelled 

"Well too bad because I hate the hokage so I'll do anything to rain on his parade" Boruto yelled

"Boruto you're being unreasonable now, we've been tolerating your behaviour until now but this is getting out of line" Hinata said 

"You should learn something from your sister" naruto yelled 

"Here we go with the "why can't you be more like your sister" talk, get over it it's not happening" Boruto yelled 

"You're such an embarrassment to the family why can't you understand that" Naruto yelled

"So it's about the family's image? That's all that is important?" Boruto asked

"That's right, we have to be the leading example to all families" Naruto said 

"Why? Is it because it's the hokage's family?" Boruto asked

"Yes" Naruto said "unlike other kids you haven't shown an redeeming qualities that make you any likeable so you should learn to shut your mouth, listen and behave" 

Boruto's eyes went wide, he felt like the words his father just told him was an indirect "I don't like you" to him.  
"Sorry, I'll stop. I'll stop being the embarrassment of the hokage family" He mumbled before walking out the room 

"Big brother" himawari mumbled trying to reach out to his brother only to her hand slapped away 

"Don't touch me" Boruto said 

"Big brother, I was just trying to help" himawari said 

"I don't need any of your help, after all I'm the embarrassment of the family" Boruto said heading upstairs to his room, he locked the door behind him and slid down to the floor not able to hold his tears back anymore. He muffled himself using his hand so that the others don't know he's crying, he fell asleep in the process only to wake up hours later in the middle of the night. He found himself in his bed and the shinobi headband his father took away from him was placed right beside him on the bed

Boruto looked at it before bitterly laughing  
"It's because of you this damn village that my dad has to work all the time and it's because I'm so damn worthless that I'll never be good enough for him to give me any attention" he said throwing the headband on the floor only to pick it up

His emotions where on an all time high so he didn't think before he did the next thing. He took out a kunai from his drawer and drew a line across the headband. After that it took sometime for him to realize what he's done but for some reason he didn't feel panicked or afraid. He just felt relieved

"I guess I can't stay here anymore" Boruto said placing the headband on the table, he took all his money he then jumped out his window and headed towards the gate which had guards 

"This has to work" Boruto mumbled to himself

"Shadow clone" Boruto said creating one shadow clone

"What's up?" The clone asked

"Distract the guard for me" Boruto said 

"You got it" the clone said running up to the guards and started to apologize for using a tool during the exam, Boruto took this opportunity to sneak past them and went to hide behind a tree since he didn't want his clone to disappear in front of the guards 

"Thank you for understanding, I'll be heading home now goodnight" the clone said going back only to disappear after the guards attention were turned away 

Boruto turned to look at the path in front of him only to come face to face him with Mitsuki, he screamed out loud which caught the attention of the guards. Mitsuki grabbed Boruto and jumped up the trees, the two travelled a far distance away from all the guards before they stopped

"Don't scare me like that again" Boruto said letting out a long sigh

"Sorry, so what are you doing?" Mitsuki asked 

"I'm leaving" Boruto said 

"Why?" Mitsuki asked 

"Because I renounced my loyalty to the village" Boruto said

"Doesn't that mean they'll be after you now? Since you'll be their enemy technically" Mitsuki said 

"Yeah" Boruto said

"Aren't you afraid?" Mitsuki asked 

Boruto shook his head no "I feel relieved, I realize I'm never going to be someone who's good enough for my dad so I should stop trying and I really don't like this village because they took him away from me. If he wasn't the hokage maybe things would have been different" 

"I see, so how did you renounce your loyalty?" Mitsuki asked

"I cut a straight line across my headband" Boruto said 

"I see" Mitsuki said taking off his headband and a kunai and drew a line across the headband before throwing it down

"Why did you do that for?" Boruto asked looking at Mitsuki bewildered 

"I'm coming with you so it makes sense that I renounce my loyalty too" Mitsuki said smiling at Boruto 

"Stupid do you realize they'll come after you too?" Boruto asked

"Yeah but that's okay. I'll be with you" Mitsuki said smiling 

"Sometimes I wonder if you're okay in your head" Boruto said 

"What does that mean?" Mitsuki asked 

"Nothing, come on let's go. We need to get away while they still haven't noticed" Boruto said 

"Where are we going?" Mitsuki asked

"The capital for now, There's a high chance that an alert will be sent out as soon as they find out we renounced our loyalty so we are going to need to buy lots of stuff in order to defend ourselves and we are going to need to get disguises" Boruto said as he and Mitsuki started running heading for the capital 

"The hyuga clan have the byakugan, they'll be able to know us immediately even with a disguise on" Mitsuki said 

"I know that's why we have to prepare if we are going to get into a fight. I'm not going back to that village, I'd rather die" Boruto said 

"Do you dislike it that much?" Mitsuki asked

"Yeah, I really do dislike it because my dad seems to favour them more than his own family" Boruto said 

"That sounds like what a brat would say" Mitsuki said 

"I'm fine with being a brat, I've been called one all my life. I just realize there's no point in me trying to compete for my father's attention when I clearly know who he prefers so I'd rather go against the village as a whole than stand with them despite my growing dislike for them" Boruto said 

Mitsuki laughed a bit "I see" he said flashing Boruto a smile

"After we prepare everything, we'll have to split up and meet at the land of water" Boruto said 

"Fine by me" Mitsuki said 

"Great now let's hurry up" Boruto said increasing his speed


	2. Chapter 2

"Boruto, it's already 10 am you should be u...." Hinata said but stopped mid sentence to see Boruto's empty bed and the window open

"Where did he run off now" Hinata said walking over to the window and looked through it   
"I'm going to need to have a talk with him later" Hinata said closing the window then left the room  
"Mommy do you think big brother hates me?" Himawari asked 

"No sweetie, he was just angry. He didn't mean anything he said to you" Hinata said patting her daughter's head

"Oh, I hope he doesn't hate me" himawari said 

"He doesn't, now come let's plan out what we'll make for dinner so that we can cheer up your brother" Hinata said 

"Okay" himawari said smiling 

................................................  
"Hey Sarada" chocho said waving at Sarada who was seating on a bench looking like she was deep in thought

"Hey chocho" Sarada said breaking her train of thoughts 

"What are you doing here all alone?" Inojin asked 

"Yeah where's Mitsuki and Boruto?" Shikadai asked

"I don't know, I've been waiting for them. Boruto's mom said Boruto is not home right now and Mitsuki is not answering my calls" Sarada said 

"Do you think something happened to them?" Inojin asked 

"Who knows" chocho said before eating her potato chips 

"Finding them is going to be a drag" Shikadai said 

"Can you guys help me look for them? We are supposed to be going on a mission in two hours" sarada said 

"Since you're my friend, I'll do it" Chocho said 

"I'll help too, who knows what that idiot is doing right now" Inojin said 

"This is such a drag" shikadai said 

"Hey guys what are you all doing here?" Denki asked joining the group along side iwabee and metal

"We are about to look for Boruto and Mitsuki, can you guys help?" Sarada asked 

"Did something happen to them?" Metal asked 

"I don't know but I don't have a good feeling about this" Sarada said 

"We'll help then" denki said 

"Thanks, we should split up to cover more ground. Everyone meet here in two hours okay?" Sarada asked 

"Okay" everyone said 

"Denki, iwabee you'll take the east, Metal you check the west, Chocho and I will take the south, Inojin and shikadai will take the north, is that okay with everyone?" Sarada asked 

"Yes" everyone said 

"Then let's get going" Sarada said standing up

"Yes" everyone said and split up to go to their assigned area to search at 

Two hours passed by and everyone came back to the meet up spot 

"Did you guys find anything?" Denki asked 

"No" everyone said 

"Where could they be?" Sarada asked 

"Something is not quite right, it's almost like they left the village" shikadai said 

"Why would they leave?" Inojin asked 

"Who knows, maybe they went on mission just the two of them" chocho said 

"If that was the case, Boruto's mom would have told me" sarada said 

"What if he went on one he wasn't supposed to go on? You know he likes doing stuff like that" Iwabee said 

"He does do that a lot so it's really nothing new" Denki said 

"That idiot he should have told me" sarada said 

"What a drag" shikadai said placing his hands behind his head 

"I'll let konohamaru know about this, thank you for your time" sarada said and left 

"I can't help but think this doesn't add up" Denki said 

"What do you mean?" Inojin asked 

"Yeah? Boruto is that type of guy so it's probably nothing much" chocho said 

"Yeah but that usually happens with a major event, nothing huge happened recently that will cause Boruto to up and leave" Denki said 

"He does bring up a good point, Boruto only acts like that when there's something major is happening so this doesn't make sense" Inojin said 

"A major event Huh?" Shikadai said going deep in thought wondering an event that might cause Boruto to leave the village until one came into mind

"Wait it can't be" shikadai said 

"What is it?" Everyone asked looking at shikadai 

"I have to go, I'll see you guys later" Shikadai said and started running towards the Uzumaki household

"I'll go talk to him" Inojin said before following shikadai 

"What's going on?" Inojin asked shikadai once he caught up to him

"I think Boruto left the village" Shikadai said 

"Duh that's obvious" Inojin said 

"No! I mean he renounced his loyalty to the village" shikadai said 

"That's impossible, why would he do such a thing?" Inojin asked 

"I don't know but I can't ignore that idea so I have to confirm it for myself" Shikadai said stopping in front of the uzumaki household and rang the door bell

"Oh hi shikadai, Inojin what are you guys doing here?" Hinata asked looking at the two boys

"Hello aunty Hinata, we left something important in Boruto's room, I was wondering if we can get it?" Shikadai asked

"Of course, go ahead" Hinata said stepping aside to let the boys in

"Thank you and sorry for the intrusion" the two boys said 

"There's no need to be so formal, you know where his room is so you can go up" Hinata said 

"Okay" the two boys said talking off their shoes and went upstairs to Boruto's room

"What are we looking for?" Inojin asked 

"For a clue, anything that could suggest that he renounced his loyalty" Shikadai said looking around 

Inojin walked over to the desk and picked up Boruto's headband only to see something he never expected. His eyes went wide, he understood the message of the line drawn across the piece 

"Shikadai" Inojin said his voice quivering 

"Yes?" Shikadai asked 

"You're right" Inojin said 

"About what?" Shikadai asked

"About Boruto renouncing his loyalty" Inojin said turning around and showed shikadai the headband 

"No way" Shikadai said his eyes going wide 

"What should we do?" Inojin asked 

"Let's get out of here for now" shikadai said taking the headband and hid it 

The two headed downstairs "aunty Hinata, we are leaving now thank you" shikadai said as he and Inojin put their shoes on 

"Okay" Hinata said 

Inojin and shikadai headed out the house and went to thunder burger, after ordering their food they took a seat and started to whisper to each other 

"Should we tell lord seventh?" Inojin asked placing his hand over his mouth so that no one will read his lips

"No not yet" shikadai said having his hand over his mouth too

"Then what should we do?" Inojin asked 

"We keep it a secret for now" shikadai said 

"We can't put it off for long, they'll know that something is off with Boruto not coming back home" Inojin said 

"We can't say anything yet" shikadai said

"Why can't we say anything? Is it because you want him to get away even further?" Inojin asked 

"That's not it" Shikadai said 

"What is it then? Are you planning on joining the two? Mitsuki most likely did the samething as Boruto" Inojin said 

Shikadai looked down at the table 

"You're not actually considering this are you?" Inojin asked 

"Boruto is my friend" Shikadai said

"So you're going to give up your life just like that?" Inojin asked

"I'm not giving up my life, it's just that...." shikadai said but trailed off

"Just what?" Inojin asked 

"What are you guys whispering about?" Denki asked causing the two boys to jump a bit 

"When did you guys get here?" Shikadai asked looking at iwabee, metal, chocho, Denki and sarada 

"Just now" chocho said taking a seat along side everyone 

"What did konohamaru sensei say about Boruto?" Inojin asked looking at sarada

"He's going to inform the hokage" Sarada said 

"I see" Inojin said 

The group stayed at the restaurant for around an hour before going their separate ways 

"What are you going to do now? The hokage will know" Inojin said as he walked the almost dark streets with shikadai 

"He'll most likely think that he ran away from home so it's not a big deal. We just need to make sure they don't get their hands on their headbands which means we'll have to find mitsuki's headband too" Shikadai said 

"We'll get in trouble you know" Inojin said 

"You don't have to do anything just don't say anything to anyone" shikadai said jumping on top of the building and ran towards his home

...............................................  
"It's done"

"Thank you, here is your pay" Boruto said giving the person a bag of money 

"Nice making business with you" 

"You too" Boruto said nodding and watched the person leave 

"You can come out now Mitsuki" Boruto said pulling down the hoodie of the cape he had on to reveal red straight hair, he dyed his hair red then straight it. He was wearing a red (left eye) and yellow (right eye) contacts 

"Is this really going to work?" Mitsuki asked pulling down the hoodie of his cape too to reveal green hair and purple eyes. 

"It has to work" Boruto said "they should arrive here in two days so it's fine"

"Okay, I trust you" Mitsuki said 

The two started running into the large forest 

"We're going to split up soon, we'll meet up in the land of water" Boruto said 

"Yeah I got it" Mitsuki said 

"Make sure to survive this, I don't wanna be left hanging" Boruto said 

"You too" Mitsuki said 

The two laughed for a bit 

"This is bye for now" Boruto said pulling up his hoodie

"Yes, be safe and don't die" Mitsuki said pulling up his hoodie too

The two took separate roads up ahead, splitting up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Huh? Boruto and Mitsuki went missing?" Naruto asked looking at konohamaru 

"Yes, sarada informed me that their group of friends did a search and couldn't find them anywhere, they concluded that they left the village" konohamaru said 

"I'll send the other shinobis to do an in depth check, if they are not found by morning, we'll send the genin to look for them" Naruto said 

"Okay" konohamaru said  
................................................

"Good morning everyone, I apologize for calling you all here early in the morning but this is an emergency. We have reason to believe that Boruto ran away from home and Mitsuki is with him. Your mission is to find them and bring them back at once. I'll also send a notification to other hidden villages and We'll make sure missing posters are posted all around he lands" Naruto said 

"Yes sir" the genin shinobis that were assembled said 

"You'll be heading out in an hour so get ready, sarada you'll be joining team 5 for this mission" Naruto said 

"Yes sir" Sarada said 

"You're all dismissed" Naruto said

"What are you going to do now?" Inojin whispered to shikadai 

"I don't know but we have to be one of the first people to find them no matter what" shikadai whispered back

"What are you guys talking about?" Chocho asked

"Nothing much" shikadai and Inojin said

"Okay, anyways I'm hungry let's go get something to eat before we leave" chocho said 

"Didn't you eat before coming here?" Inojin asked 

"Yeah but I'm hungry again" chocho said 

"Right" Inojin said 

.......................................................  
"Shadow clone jutsu" Boruto said while stopping for a little break

"We are still doing this?" One of the clones asked 

"Yeah, it's useless so why keep trying" the second one said 

"Because I'm going to need this, I want you guys to be able to operate just fine even if we are distances away" Boruto said 

"You never give up do you?" The third clone asked 

"I have to master this, so please cooperate" Boruto said 

"Didn't you exhaust your chakra from doing this all night?" The fourth clone asked

"I did and I haven't fully recovered but this is a price I'm willing to pay to master this, now come let's do it again" Boruto said and started running 

"Whatever you say" the clones said then started running different directions from Boruto

After getting a certain distance away from each other the clones disappeared   
"Dang it" Boruto mumbled "at least the distance is increasing before they disappear" 

"Shadow clone jutsu" Boruto said 

The clones once again went different directions from Boruto getting further away from Boruto that before however they disappeared after reaching a certain distance 

"I don't have much time, this is my only option right now. It has to work" Boruto mumbled looking really frustrated 

"Shadow clone jutsu" Boruto said 

The clones appeared and did the same thing once again and disappeared after reaching a certain distance 

"Shadow clone jutsu" Boruto said but nothing happened "dang it, I exhausted my chakra. I hope Mitsuki is having a better time than me" he sighed 

He started hearing lively music so he increase his pace, he came out the forest to see a very lively village down below. He rushed down there and went to a burger restaurant which was empty inside with only one person in it who was the worker

"Hey mister can I have the spiciest burger you have and a large drink" Boruto said 

"Coming right up" the restaurant worker said, after a couple minutes he came back with Boruto's burger and drink

"Looks so good" Boruto said sinking his teeth in th burger 

"You don't look like you're around here" the worker said

"Yeah, I'm actually traveling to the land of water" Boruto said "oh mister do you know a shortcut going there?" 

"I know of one but it's really dangerous" the worker said 

"Dangerous?" Boruto asked

"Yes, you have to walk through a very very hot desert for 5 hours straight before reaching the gate and it's not guaranteed that you'll even open it. No one has been able to open it" the worker said "and then there's the part with the animals hiding underneath the sand, they are dangerous"

"Mhm, I see" Boruto said "mister tell me which way I should go, I have to get to that shortcut no matter what" 

"Are you sure? You're just a kid, you have your whole life ahead of you why risk it?" The worker asked

"Because it's very important for me to get to the land of water as soon as possible" Boruto said 

"You got guts, very well" the worker said and started giving Boruto the information while he was eating 

"Thank you mister, I'll be going now" Boruto said standing up 

"Wait, here you should take this with you" the worker said bringing a bag to Boruto 

"What is this?" Boruto asked 

"Water, you're going to need it. I wish you a safe journey and I hope that you'll get to your destination with no problem" the worker said 

"Thank you very much mister, I don't know how to repay you" Boruto said 

"Just make sure you survive, you should get going now, the desert is more dangerous at night than at day time" the worker said

"Right thank you for the information, I'll make sure to repay you once of these days. Bye" Boruto said putting the bag on his shoulder and ran out the store heading out to the desert the worker told him about

...........................................................  
"Paralyze anyone who comes after me but don't kill them" Mitsuki said while releasing a bunch of snakes 

"Follow my scent after you're done" Mitsuki said 

The snakes started spreading out after Mitsuki was done, they blended themselves in with the environment 

"I hope Boruto san finds a way out of this" Mitsuki mumbled then started running road 

"Well knowing him, I bet he has a plan so there's no need to worry" Mitsuki said he finally reached the end of the forest he's been running through all night. He saw a small village down below

He jumped off the cliff he was standing on top of and landed down below

"Eep" 

Mitsuki turned his head to see a little girl holding on to a teen looking boy holding up a sword

"Who are you and what do you want?" The teen asked his voice quivering 

Mitsuki looked at them for a bit before turning to the road ahead of him, he started running towards the street of the village 

"Hey wait up" the teen boy yelled and started running after Mitsuki 

Mitsuki ran into the streets of the village to see everyone looking afraid, he continued walking and ended up at the centre of the two to see a bunch of hooligans causing chaos. Mitsuki turned to look at the villagers then back at the hooligans 

"What will Boruto do in this situation?" Mitsuki mumbled to himself 

"Hey what are you doing?" Mitsuki asked walking up to the hooligans, he came to a conclusion that his sun would have beat these people and made sure they never came back 

"Huh?" The one seem to be the leader said looking at Mitsuki 

"Don't worry boss we'll take care of this kid, we'll make sure he learns how to respect you" one of the underlings said before attacking Mitsuki 

"Sorry Boruto but I'll be late by a bit" Mitsuki mumbled dodging the attacks targeted at him, then he started hitting them knocking them out.

He was about to attack the leader but he just got on his knees and started begging to be spared and even promised to leave the village alone. Mitsuki didn't listen

"Lighting release" Mitsuki said 

The boss screamed before falling down on the ground

Everyone started mumbling, then cheers erupted 

"Mister that was awesome" the teen from earlier said 

"You shouldn't call me that, I'm younger than you" Mitsuki said 

"Oh right, what's your name? I'm Aito and this is my little sister Aria" Aito said 

"Thank you very much mister" Aria said bowing

"So what's your name?" Aito asked

"Sorry but I can't tell you, I have to get going now bye" Mitsuki said turning around when he was about to run Aito grabbed his wrist 

"What?" Mitsuki asked 

"Where are you going? We might tell you a short cut" Aito said 

"Land of water" Mitsuki said 

"Land of water Huh, there's a shortcut but I'm not sure if it'll be helpful for you" Aito said 

"Where?" Mitsuki asked 

"You go that way for 8 hours, you're going to pass another village in about two hours this will let you know that you're in the right direction, keep going on the road, after a while you'll come across a scary looking forest it's called the forest of death, it got that name because a lot of rogue ninjas stay around the outer parts of the forest but the deeper part of the forest has dangerous animals so you're going to need to be careful.There's a body of water somewhere in the deep parts, it said that the water has a gate to the land of water but you have to open it, I don't know how you open it" Aito said 

"Ah I see, okay thanks" Mitsuki said running the direction Aito pointed 

"Will he be okay?" Aria asked 

"I hope so" Aito said 

.................................................  
"Let's get going" Moegi said looking at her team

"Yes" the team of three said 

The team left the village and headed out to search for the two missing genin, their team was the last one to leave since Chocho wanted to finish her food first 

Moegi and Chocho went ahead of Inojin and shikadai. The two boys glanced at each other once in a while 

"Where do we even look? They could be anywhere" Chocho said 

"They probably went to the capital, that's the only sensible place they can go to right after leaving" Shikadai said 

"True" Inojin said looking down at the ground below and spotted an item, he jumped off the tree brunch and grabbed the items hiding it before jumping back to the tree branch

"What was that about?" Chocho asked 

"I slipped, sorry" Inojin said smiling 

"Pay attention and let's hurry up" Moegi said 

"Yes" Inojin said 

"Psst" 

"What?" Shikadai asked/ whispered 

Inojin handed the item he picked up to shikadai 

"I think it's Mitsuki's headband" Inojin whispered

Shikadai looked at the headband to see a line drew across it like Boruto's headband 

"What are you going to do? Are you going to join them or are you going to bring them back?" Inojin asked 

"What are you guys whispering about? Speak out loud so that we could all hear" chocho said 

"It's nothing" Inojin said 

"Yeah" Shikadai said 

"Mhm I know you guys are keeping something away from me. I don't know what yet but I will find out eventually" Chocho said 

"Of course you will chocho" Inojin sarcastically said 

"Now everyone let's stop with the chatter and get moving really quickly" Moegi said 

"Yes" the group said and increased their speed


	4. Chapter 4

"Everyone spread out and search the who city, meet here in the evening" konohamaru said looking at the group of genin gathered around the city square of the land of fire. They arrived not too long ago now they were tasked with looking around for the two boys who left 

"Yes" everyone said and went different directions 

Shikadai and Inojin went the same direction 

"I made up my mind" shikadai said 

"What is it?" Inojin asked 

"I'm going to join them" shikadai said 

"What!? Are you crazy?" Inojin asked looking at shikadai bewildered 

Shikadai stopped in his tracks causing Inojin to stop too

"No, I thought this over and over, each time I came to this conclusion. I don't know why but I have to do this. I'm going to sneak out and head out to the land of earth" Shikadai said "you can turn me in if you want. I just wanted to tell you my decision"

"Ugh, okay give me" inojin said 

"Give you what?" Shikadai asked looking confused 

"Mitsuki's headband, I'm the one who found it so I should hold on to it" Inojin said 

"To be honest you found both of them" shikadai said 

"True but anyways give me Mitsuki's I'll find him and give it back to him" Inojin said 

"Okay?" Shikadai said looking confused while giving Inojin Mitsuki's headband 

"I'm saying I'm leaving the village too, the punishment is going to be as bad as you guys anyways if they found out I knew and didn't say anything. I'll take the train and go to the land of snow, splitting up will make it a bit easy to get away" Inojin said 

"Inojin" Shikadai said 

"We should get going, I'll see you around so this is bye for now" Inojin said grabbing the headband then changed directions and started running towards the train station while making sure the others don't spot him.

Shikadai on the other hand got in a boat that was heading to the land of earth. 

.............................................  
After walking for hours throw the blazing hot desert Boruto found himself in the middle of a battle with large poisonous ants

"Dang it, if it's bad now how bad will it be at night?" Boruto grumbled throwing a smoke bomb to giving himself sometime to reduce the numbers of large ants surrounding him 

He was having a hard time as it is, he was very thirsty, hungry, hot and tired. He wasn't in the right condition to be battling but here he was fighting for his life 

"It was pretty stupid of me to come here" Boruto mumbled tearing the limbs of one of the ants and jumped back avoiding the other ant's leg 

"Shadow clone jutsu" Boruto said, his four clones appeared and joined in on the battle only to disappear after getting sprayed by the ants poisonous mucus 

"Gross" he mumbled jump on top of one of the ants avoiding the mucus targeted at him. He started stubbed the ant's back using his kunai which seem to do little damage to the animal.

It shook its body making Boruto loose balance and fall down on the sand 

"Shadow clone jutsu" Boruto said 

"Five style wind release: gale palm" Boruto yelled as he and his clones did the samething and attacked the ant from different directions making it collapse

"You know we can't handle this forever, you're running low on Charka" the first clone said 

"There's too many of them" the second clone said 

"I know that already" Boruto said his eyesight getting blurry 

"We are going to die here" the third clone said 

"No, we aren't going to die here. I will not let it happen" Boruto yelled 

"Rasengan" Boruto said making impact with one of the ants sending it meters away killing it in the process 

"Looks like you're out of chakra what are you going to do now?" The forth clone asked before disappearing along side the other three

"Dang it, I can't lose. I can't lose here" Boruto said when he was about to move he just fell face flat on the sand, his body was so heavy that he couldn't bring himself to stand up once again. His eyes began shutting the last thing he saw was the ants gathering around him

I really am useless and weak, I probably do deserve this death 

Those where the words going through his head before passing out

...............................................  
"Look what we have here, it's a little kid" a man said stepping in front of Mitsuki who was entering the forest he was instructed to go to

Mitsuki didn't waste any moment, he knocked the guy out and kept going deep into the forest. Other tried to attack him in the process which ended up with them getting beat up, with Mitsuki sustaining injuries in the process.  
The others tried to talk him out of going deeper into the forest especially with the injuries he had but he didn't listen he kept on going 

"What?" Mitsuki mumbled to himself he was standing at the very top of a tall tree looking down to see a very very large snake down below feeding off another snake

"That's not normal" Mitsuki mumbled. The snake seemed to notice him since it turned its attention from its meal and looked straight at him which sent chills down his spine. And for the first time in his entire life he felt fear wash over him

"Not good" Mitsuki mumbled seeing the snake bring its upper body up and came face to face with Mitsuki. The two stared at each other, Mitsuki was frozen in the spot, he didn't know what to do, all he could do was stand there and stare at the creature in front of him

Mitsuki didn't know what to do, all his sense were telling him to get away but his body refused to listen, he just stood there watching the snake stick it's tongue out and wrap around his body. Without fully registering it he found himself inside the mouth of a snake 

"I'm going to die" Mitsuki mumbled 

"No, I can't die. He's waiting for me right now so I have to go meet him. What will Boruto do in this situation" Mitsuki mumbled starting to wreck his brain to put himself in the shoes of Boruto 

"That's right, he'll never go down without a fight. So I too should not be taken down to easily" Mitsuki said taking out his kunais stabbed the snake's tongue when he was about to get send to the stomach

He stretched his hand to touched the inside of the snakes mouth "Lighting release" Mitsuki mumbled shocking the snake causing it to open it mouth

Mitsuki took this opportunity to get out 

"You little brat" the snake said wrapping it body around Mitsuki and tighten his hold around him

"I have to meet Boruto no matter what" Mitsuki said struggling between the snake's grasp 

"I will not go down without a fight" Mitsuki said entering his sage mode, he started loosening the snake's hold on him after he had enough space he got out 

"I won't die" Mitsuki said looking at the snake before moving to attack it only to fall down becoming unconscious 

"You're interesting kid, I guess I'll keep you around. You might even be worthy to posses me" the snake said wrapping it tongue around Mitsuki's unconscious body then started moving to its hideout


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey mister you shouldn't go that way" a little boy said running up to shikadai, who was currently walking towards the large forest to explore

"Why's that?" Shikadai asked

"Daddy said there's a big monster living in there that kills anyone who comes inside the forest" the kid said 

"I see thank you for the warning" shikadai said giving the boy a small smile and watched him leaving before continuing down the path he was just warned not to take.  
Not too long after he found himself walking through the forest

"This place is nice" he mumbled to himself looking around while walking in deeper into the forest

While walking he slipped down and feel down  
"Ouch" Shikadai said standing up looking down only see he was standing on huge foot imprint 

"What the!?" He mumbled staring intensely at the print, he then looked around to see a bunch of them, while studying the prints he felts thud, the little water close by started vibrating. He took this as a warning to get out of the way, he jumped up all the way to the top of a tree.

He patiently waited for the arrival of the thing that caused this much noised but what he saw was nothing he expected

A huge wolf that rivalled the nine tailed fox of the seventh hokage in size was walking past him. Without realizing it Shikadai followed the animal all the way to a waterfall where it was taking a drink. He stared intensely at the creature

"That's not normal at all" he mumbled "I should get out of here" he started turned around and jumped to the other branch only for him to slip and fall down to the ground making a lot of noise in the process 

"Ouch" shikadai said rubbing his head only to feel breathing behind him. He slowly turned around only to see the wolf staring at him

"Let's talk about this okay? We can settle this like real men" shikadai said trying to get himself out the situation 

The wolf growled and raised its paw to strike, shikadai got the message quickly he stood up quickly and dodged the wolf's attack just in time 

"What a drag" shikadai mumbled taking out two of his kunai "there's only one way out of this. I'm going to kill you" he said positioning himself in a way it would be easy for him to either attack or dodge 

The wolf stared at him, then it started laughing 

"Huh?" Shikadai asked looking confused 

"You're the first human ever who dared to stand up to me even knowing that I can easily kill you" the wolf said 

"You talk?" Shikadai asked looking confused 

"Yes I talk, also I'm not a male. I'm female the name's Alpine. What's your name little boy?" Alpine asked looking at shikadai curiously 

"Shikadai" shikadai said 

"I like you kid, from today on you're my pupil and holder" the wolf said 

"Huh?" Shikadai asked looking confused 

"I'll explain more later come on let's get out of here" alpine said lowering her head 

Shikadai took the message, he got on top of the wolf's head 

"Hold on tight okay" Alpine said

"Okay" shikadai said tightening his hold on the wolf's fur 

The wolf started moving really quickly which nauseated Shikadai and shocked his body since this was the first time he got on something with such fast speed. Soon shikadai passed out from shock 

...............................................  
Ever since starting walking through middle of nowhere in this snow storm Inojin has felt the feeling of someone looking at him 

"I wanna go home" Inojin mumbled fighting to get through the mountain of snow, his body temperature was dropping and it didn't help that he wasn't dressed for the weather and to top it all off he might have someone following him

"Why did I choose to come here of all people" Inojin mumbled to himself, he could create a flying creature but think about the wind hitting his exposed body made him go against the idea even tho it's better than slowly freezing to death surrounded by snow 

He continued walking but after a while his body gave in, he collapsed and sinked down the snow

"You're pretty stupid but have guts so I guess you'll do as my holder" Inojin heard a voice say 

A minute later he felt his body up from the mountain of snow, he couldn't see the one responsible 

"Thank you for saving me" he mumbled before gave in into the darkness 

"You really are a stupid child" the creature that had shikadai thought while going through the snow making its way to its secret lair. It placed shikadai down on the floor. It stared at him shiver 

"Wait I'll go get you something" the creature said leaving the unconscious boy alone and headed out seeking warm clothes. While looking he saw bunch of bodies laying down in the snow he went down to check only to find them dead. He took their clothes then flew off back to his lair placing the clothes on top of the freezing boy

"I wonder if the others found themselves people who'll be their holder" the creature said looking down at the boy snuggling close into the clothes 

"There isn't much time left" the creature said laying down around Inojin and went to sleep

..................................................  
"Should we just kill him? He's pretty weak to hold both of us" a female voice said looking at an unconscious Boruto

"No, we don't have any other choice than to make him our holder" a male voice said 

"We can just look for a different person" a female voice said 

"Nix you know we can't do that, we can't leave this desert without being sealed inside someone and he's the only one who ever dared to come here, I'm pretty sure he knew what this desert held" the male voice said 

"I guess you're right" Nix said 

"Trust me, this kid might not look like it but he's the real deal" the male voice said 

"Fine I'll believe you" nix said 

...................................................  
"You're finally up" the snake said looking at Mitsuki who just opened his eyes

"Why didn't you kill me?" Mitsuki asked after realizing he was fully alive 

"I'm making you my pupil from here on, at one point I want you to seal me inside your body" the snake said 

"Please explain" Mitsuki said turning his head to look at the snake 

"Do you know about the creation of the tailed beasts?" The snake asked 

"Yes, I'm pretty sure everyone does" Mitsuki said 

"Well there's another group of beasts created not long after the tailed beasts got defeated. There's 12 of them in total their purpose is to create chaos in the world once again, the weakest one is a lot stronger than the tailed beasts combined, so you can only imagine the power the strongest one holds" the snake said 

"What does this have anything to do with you wanting to be sealed inside my body?" Mitsuki asked 

"Let me finish" the snake hissed 

"Okay" Mitsuki said 

"As I was saying, 12 other beasts were created to cause chaos in the world once again. I just so happened to be one of those 12. Drix the poisonous snake, I'm the 9th strongest of the 12, me and four other beasts escaped from our holding cells with the help of one of the researchers. We all went into hiding 11 years ago" Drix said 

"I've been living here for 11 year, the person who helped us escaped taught us a lot of things, she also sent us on a mission to get rid of everyone who's involved in this project directly or indirectly. Thats why I'm looking for a worthy person to be the holder of my soul and chakra. Together we will get rid of all the scums threatening the peace of this world" drix said

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Mitsuki asked 

"I can't, they can easily capture me but in order for that not to happen I need to be sealed inside of someone" drix said 

"Why me of all people?" Mitsuki asked 

"You're interesting and besides you seem to have a great relationship with snakes so I believe we'll get along pretty well" drix said 

"Your ultimate goal is to kill every single person connected to this project since they'll cause another Great War?" Mitsuki asked 

"That's right, right now they are getting ready for war so they are gathering a lot of chakra to feed the beasts they still have held captive. Those beasts can hold a large amount of chakra which means they'll be able to go on rampage for a long period of time" drix said 

"Why would I believe you?" Mitsuki asked 

"I have a hunch that you've been a shinobi until recently so you must have seen something involving stealing chakra" drix said 

Mitsuki's eyes went wide a bit

"So will you cooperate with me?" Drix asked 

"Yeah, I guess" Mitsuki said "I'm sorry Boruto, I can't meet you after all. I'm pretty sure this guys is not lying so in order to continue our peaceful days together I'll have to get rid of all those guys" Mitsuki thought 

"We don't have a lot of time so we'll have to get to work after you are fully healed also you must know that you're going to commit murder in the process of everything" drix said 

"That's fine, killing scums is nothing but a task I have to do in order to protect my sun" Mitsuki said closing his eyes 

"Ha! You truly are an interesting kid" Drix said laughing


	6. Chapter 6

"So what will you do? Will you be a criminal for the sake of the world or will you stay innocent at the cost of the world?" Alpine asked 

"I'm only 12, how can you expect me to kill people?" Shikadai asked looking at the wolf bewildered 

"I know its a lot to expect from a young child like you but if we don't stop them while they are getting ready a lot of innocent lives will be shed at a fast rate. Even now innocent lives are being lost but not as horrible as it is going to be" Alpine said 

Shikadai looked down on the ground deep in thought. It was bad enough that he deserted the village now he was asked to become a murder for the sake of the world. Even if it's to save millions of lives murder is still murder, it doesn't matter what the reason behind is

"Take your time kid but do know that I'm going to have to kill you if you don't accept, I can't have someone going around knowing my exact location" Alpine said 

"You're not giving me any choice, so right now the choices presented to me is death or become a criminal" shikadai said looking at the wolf

"Don't take it the wrong way kid, I like you but I can't take any chances" Alpine said 

"What a drag" shikadai said laying down on the ground "That Boruto is going to pay for this, if he just stayed put at the village it wouldn't have come to this" he mumbled 

"But wasn't it your choice to leave?" Alpine asked

"Yes because that dimwit worries me, I can't leave him alone" shikadai said 

"Oh really? That's the reason?" Alpine asked 

"Yeah what other reason will there be?" Shikadai asked

"I don't know maybe love" Alpine said which caused shikadai's face to go bright red

"Wow you really are in love with this Boruto kid" alpine said 

"I-it's not like that, I swear" shikadai said looking panicked 

"Oh really? Why do you look panicked right now?" Alpine asked

"Eh...ah...um.....TRAINING let's start training" Shikadai said changing the subject 

"Huh?" Alpine asked

"I'll go along with your plan to get rid of those guys before anything major happens" Shikadai said 

"Really? I'm so happy, come on let's not waste anytime" Alpine said 

"Yeah" shikadai said following alpine outside her hideout. He let out a long sigh and placed his shaky hand over his chest that was beating really quickly 

"So who are your other crushes?" Alpine asked 

Shikadai squeal in panic "w-what a-a-re you talking about?"

Alpine looking at shikadai and smiled "okay let's drop the subject and start training" 

"Yeah let's do that" shikadai said 

..........................................................  
"Like I know he likes likes Boruto and Mitsuki, I like them in that way too and I like him too but don't you think he was taking it a little too far by joining them? I mean sure I did the same thing and I'm about to become a criminal, but if I knew this was going to happen I would have just stayed home. Like come on who wants to kill people, I sure don't want to" Inojin said 

The creature that saved Inojin from the snow just stared at the boy talking, he wasn't sure what he was talking about honestly. He just zoned him out from time to time since he wasn't all that interested in hearing the boy's rumbling. Inojin started going off into a chat frenzy after the creature told him about what was going to happen and making a request of him

"You know what fine!" Inojin yelled in frustration 

"Huh?" The creature said turning its full attention to Inojin 

"I'll do it, I'm already in deep so it doesn't matter anymore" Inojin said while standing up "I'll be your holder and pupil" 

"I'm not too keen on killing people but I gotta do what I gotta do" Inojin said 

"Finally, now we can start training" 

"We should do introductions before getting to that part" Inojin said 

"Oh yes you're right how can I forget" 

"I'm Inojin, I'm only here because I decided to make a bad decision because some certain people did the same thing. I don't know what the future hold but I hope it's not bad, I also don't fully trust you so you have to earn my trust while I'm under your guidance" Inojin said 

"It will be concerning if you trusted me right away and I also don't think the decision that lead you here was bad. You are just fulfilling the path already chosen for you. After all you were born in this world to protect and hold the weight of the world on you shoulders but you're not the only one with this responsibility so you don't feel burdened alone"

"let's not get into all that stuff about destiny or fate and stuff, every decision I make in my life are my own. I will not be a fiddle to something like destiny and fate" Inojin said glaring at the creature 

The said creature felt chills running down its spine, he didn't know why he felt them. He could easily kill the boy but somehow the look in his eyes scared him a bit 

"Alright, I won't talk about it" 

"Thank you, now it's time for your introduction" Inojin said 

"I'm Hydra the ice dragon. Nice to meet you" Hydra said 

"Yeah" Inojin said 

"Now that we are done with introductions let's get training underway" hydra said 

"Okay" Inojin said 

..............................................................  
"No way" Boruto said 

He woke up not too long ago to see a Phoenix and a huge black panther that was as the nine tail fox his father has. At first he went on defensive mode but relaxed after the creatures calmed him down. He then listened to them talking about what was going on with them, they wanted him to be the holder of both of them and kill everyone involved in their creation and the project 

"Are you honestly in the right position to be rejecting us?" Nix asked while glaring at Boruto 

"I will not kill anyone, I don't care what they did or what they are doing. Even if I don't agree with them, I cannot kill someone" Boruto said

"Are you stupid? If you let them live they are just going to be a threat to people's lives" Nix yelled 

"There's got to be another way other than killing, there's always another way" Boruto yelled back

"Humans don't change just like that, especially those vile scums, they cannot be left alive or else they'll just kill many more innocent people" Nix yelled

"It doesn't matter, no one deserves to die no matter how many horrible things they did. Also everyone deserves a chance to redeem themselves, you can't judge people based on their past actions" Boruto yelled

"Darth can you please knock some sense into this fool" Nix said turning to the large panther 

"We'll do it your way" Darth said looking at Boruto

"Darth!" Nix yelled

"Nix calm down" Darth said looking at the Phoenix 

"Tch" Nix clicked her tongue 

"You say there's always another way right? You have to prove it to us that it works, if it does then we'll do it your way" Darth said 

"Yeah, I'll sure you that my way is much better" Boruto said 

"Very well then, until the day comes where you show us how affective your method is, we'll be staying here training you" Darth said turning around and walked off to somewhere 

"Darth do you honestly think that kid's method will work with those people?" Nix asked following darth 

"I high doubt it but he has to come to terms with it himself, that there's no other way to save people than to take out the threat itself" darth said 

.......................................................  
"Let's begin training, I'm ready" Mitsuki said standing up

"Your injuries aren't fully healed" drix said 

"I'm fine, I have to do this quickly so that I can meet Boruto" Mitsuki said 

"Who's Boruto?" Drix asked

"He's the sun to my moon" Mitsuki said 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Drix asked looking confused 

"Nothing of your concern, now let's get started" Mitsuki said 

"Alright whatever you say" Drix said


End file.
